The present invention relates to a radio pager and, more particularly, to a radio pager capable of displaying messages implemented as fixed sentences.
Radio pagers available today include one storing a plurality of address numbers assigned thereto and capable of displaying fixed sentences. This type of pager stores fixed sentences and sentence numbers corresponding one-to-one to the fixed sentences. As an operator at a calling station enters the address number of a particular receiver and then a number representative of a desired sentence, the receiver displays a fixed sentence corresponding to the sentence number which follows the address number. The sentence number, which is a numeral or numerals, allows a message in, for example, Japanese katakana to be transferred from the calling station to the receiver. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2-127825, for example, discloses a radio pager having a liquid crystal display which flashes or reverses black and white for each of the plurality of address numbers.
The conventional pager of the type described can select any one of the fixed sentences registered thereat without regard to the address number used to send a message to the user. All the sentences registered at the pager are candidates for message display. However, such a pager is apt to display an unexpected fixed sentence due to, for example, an incorrect sentence number inadvertently entered at the calling station and propagation troubles, e.g., wave interference and fading. For example, it is likely that "Charge is unpaid", which is an exclusive fixed message to be sent by the operator to a user, is sent by accident.